Why Me? Why Him?
by babi-gurl-chels
Summary: She slowly and inconspicuously opened the note under the desk. '10 o’clock. Transfiguration classroom. Don’t be late. DM' Ginny bit her lip sadly, thinking of Harry, but she already knew she'd be going. Read, Enjoy, and Reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: With all these stories about Harry cheating on Ginny, including my own, I thought maybe it could also happen the other way around… And with who else but the sexy, suave Draco Malfoy? I OWN NOTHING!

Ginny sat happily next to her boyfriend of six months, Harry Potter, in the Great Hall for breakfast. Surrounded by their friends, laughing and joking, holding hands and grinning, they were the perfect couple. Ginny laughed at another joke told by Ron, as Hermione cuddled up next to him, looking content. Her life had turned out exactly as she had hoped it would. She had a prefect boyfriend, good friends, top grades, and a loving family.

Her eyes searched the Great Hall and landed on a blonde Slytherin with a smirk planted on his face. Her smile fell off her face. If her life was so perfect, then why couldn't she stop herself? She watched Malfoy as he made some small comment and his whole group exploded into laughter. She didn't fail to notice how that Parkinson slut draped herself over Draco, hands traveling all over his chest, playing with his hair, and she felt a sharp twinge of jealousy. Draco's eyes left his friends and met her own, staring at him across the Great Hall, as though he had known her gaze had been on him the whole time. Green locked on gray and the whole world seemed to stop around them. She felt her face flush, but she couldn't look away, as though some invisible bond had formed between them, shutting the rest of the world out. Suddenly an obnoxious laugh broke them out of their reverie, and as she saw him turn to shoot an annoyed look at Pansy, she turned back to her own friends, who were looking at her worried.

"You okay, Gin? You seem a little out of it…?" Harry asked with a kind look on his face.

"Fine, luv. Just a little tired, I stayed up studying last night. That's all." She assured. Her three best friends were willing to accept this and turned back to their conversation about quidditch. She was putting everything on the line for what? For him? Looking across the Great Hall, she stole one more glance at Malfoy. Moments later a beautiful eagle swooped into the Hall and dropped an elegant letter in front of her. Slightly surprised, she picked it up and read:

"Tonight.

Astronomy Tower.

10 o' clock.

-D"

Dropping her head in her hands, She sighed. What IS she doing?

A/N: Ok, I just had the sudden urge to write this, and I think I like it. Anyways, I want to add another couple of chapters, but I'll have to wait until inspiration hits again, because I have no idea what I'm going to do with this. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Own nothing!

At 9:50 that night Ginny excused herself from the common room, claiming she wanted to catch up on some lost sleep. As soon as she closed the door to her dorm she ran to her trunk, dug to the bottom and pulled out an invisibility cloak. It wasn't hers, it was Draco's. She had calmly stated to him one night that it was becoming far too difficult for her to sneak out and not be seen every night, and she wasn't sure if she could keep meeting him. The next night he had given her hisl invisibility cloak. It had been very unexpected, and she had been flattered, and she had kept coming to meet him. That was two months ago.

As she pulled the cloak around her, after she checked the mirror to make sure she was completely covered, she crept down the stairs and into the common room she had just left. The Golden Trio was still on the couches they had been on before she left. She should have just kept going, she was already going to be late in meeting Draco, but the look on Harry's face was painful to look at. He looked crushed.

"Something's wrong with Ginny." He stated. Ron and Hermione looked up from cuddling.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"She's acting… different. I think she doesn't care about me anymore."

"You're losing it, mate. She's fancied you since she was 11. Ginny doesn't realize that other guy's exist!"

"She's great when we're together, but then she's always sneaking off, and hiding things. And she's ALWAYS tired! I mean, where does she GO at night? She doesn't even want to…" Harry caught himself just in time. The fact that Ginny was no longer interested in sleeping with him did concern him, but that probably wasn't a wise concern to voice to her over-protective older brother! "You know, maybe you're right. I'm probably just imagining all of this."

"That's the spirit, mate! Hey! How 'bout a game of Exploding Snaps?" Ron asked cheerfully. Ginny looked at Hermione and noticed she still seemed unsure about something, like she was trying to figure out a hard puzzle. Ginny noted that she'd have to be more careful, especially around Hermione. She felt guilty about Harry, but she didn't have time to dwell on it right now. She was late.

After she got out of the Common Room she dashed as fast as she could towards the Astronomy Tower, arriving there in record time, but she couldn't find Draco, he wouldn't have left already, would he? She wasn't THAT late! Oh well, might as well stay here for a minute or two in case he was running a little late too.

As she stepped into the room she felt strong arms encircle her waste, bringing her right against the body standing behind her. She may have had her back against him, but she knew his body well, and knew instantly who it was.

"I didn't know ferrets enjoyed the game 'Guess Who!'" She said sarcastically. She felt him smile against her neck.

"Weasel, you weren't even a little scared? You're no fun." He said, mock pouting. But she wasn't concentrating on his words anymore; she was paying all of her attention to his mouth, which was now kissing its way down her neck to her shoulder. Effortlessly sliding off her robe, he brought his mouth up to her ear.

"I missed you last night. I had no company but my hand and found myself missing you insanely." He whispered hotly. She shivered.

"You were the one who said you were busy last night, and I did just fine without you." She stated, though unconvincingly, more then a little distracted to what Draco was doing with his hands on her body at that moment. "And I sure you could find one of your Slytherin Sluts to amuse you well enough for one night." He laughed.

"Ah, Gin, you don't have to be jealous of Pansy!"

"Why would I be JEALOUS of HER?" She hissed at him.

"Good question. Why ARE you jealous of her?"

"Gods, you're such an ass! What makes you honestly think I'd care—AH!" She couldn't complete her sentence because by now, her mind was going cloudy. Oh Merlin, how she hated him.

"Well, I think it's obvious who just won this discussion." He said smugly. She moaned.

"Just get on with it, will you?" She snapped.

"With pleasure." He purred in her ear.

Gods, how she hated him! And how she wanted him!

A/N: Still not too sure what to do with this… R&R Please! Future ideas welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm in my writing mode, so I'm busting out a chappie for this story too! Hurray!

Ginny yawned impolitely as she sat down the next morning for breakfast with the Trio.

"You alright Gin? You seem like you've been a bit worn out a lot lately." Ron asked, though not really acting to worried. It was true, but today was much worse. She and Draco had been _busy_ for longer then usual last night. She just barely found the energy to drag herself out of bed this morning. Her muscles were still sore and protested any kind of movement. Ferret had been rougher then usual, not that she had complained about it at the time, but now she was paying the price. She'd have to remember to get him back later on.

"Oh, I'm fine. You know, just really trying to study ahead lately." She replied without much thought. But Harry gave her a curious look.

"I thought you said you were going to catch up on sleep last night…" He asked, a hint of worry in his tone. Oops…

"I, uhh, had _planned_ on simply going to sleep, but I suddenly remembered a potions essay I had blown off and forgot about. I thought about going down to the common room to do it, but it's too distracting to get much work done down there. That's all. No biggie."

Hermione gave have a look too, but this one was slightly suspious. When she opened her mouth she expected Hermie to reprimand her for waiting until the last minute to do her homework or something to that extent.

"Ginny, I checked your room last night around 10:30 to see if you were alright, but you weren't there." Ginny gave her a smoldering look. She would have preferred the lecture. She didn't have enough sleep or patience to deal with this right now.

"You must have just missed me." Ginny ground out through her teeth.

"I checked you bed."

"I might have been in the bathroom, did you consider _that_?" She looked pointedly at her brother's girlfriend. "No? I thought not." Then she caught some light reflecting off blonde hair and saw Draco leaving the Great Hall, radiating confidence. He caught her eye briefly and gave a small 'follow me' nod to her and strolled out.

It was only then that she realized that an uncomfortable silence had fallen upon their small group. Nobody knew what to say now.

"Guys, I'm gonna starting heading down to potions early, to check my essay before I turn it in. I'll see you later, ok?" She stood up, gathered her things, gave Harry a peck on the check, and was on her way to find Malfoy to help her relieve some tension before class.

This wasn't a good idea, meeting during daylight hours. Especially with Hermione sniffing around, but she needed him right now. She had just walked out of the Great Hall, when a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a shadowy, deserted corridor. When he was satisfied that they wouldn't be disturbed, he pinned her to a wall and captured her lips in as impatient, harsh, demanding kiss.

Just the way she likes it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Next Please! )

Ginny sat in her History of Magic class, listening to Professor Binns drone on and on about the Revolution of the Goblins or Trolls or something in the year 182-something. She was going to go insane if she had to put up with one more minute of this.

With a defeated sigh she glanced around the classroom, half the class was asleep while the others were doodling on their notes. Looking back down on her own notes, she realized she probably couldn't even put the paper in the 'notes' category. A blank paper stared back at her. She glared at it.

A tapping noise distracted her from her attempts to make the paper burst into flame. Looking up, she noticed a beautiful, elegant eagle tapping at the window. That eagle… It belongs to… Oh God! Draco sent _his_ eagle to write to her!

Scanning the room for anyone who noticed the bird, she realized nobody noticed Malfoys eagle, or nobody cared. Getting up soundlessly, she walked over to the window, taking the note from the animal's talon and it flew away.

"Miss Weasley!"

"Eh –Yes Professor?" She was still standing by the window, in the middle of his lecture, with Draco Malfoys parchment clutched in her hands.

"What are you doing out of your seat?" The Ghost Professor asked sternly.

"Just shutting the window." And to prove her point she turned around shutting the open window soundly. "I was cold." Lame excuse. Cursing her stupidity, she walked quickly back to her seat, sitting down and pretending to take notes until Binns started droning again.

She slowly and inconspicuously opened the note under the desk.

_10 o'clock._

_Transfiguration classroom. _

_Don't be late._

Ginny bit her bottom lip viciously. Reading his note again, she tried to make herself feel guilty, she tried to be ashamed, she pretended to be angry, but she wasn't. She found that more and more now, her shagging Draco while dating Harry didn't make her feel so bad anymore.

Of course she still loved Harry! She wouldn't have stayed with him if she didn't, but he just wasn't _exciting_ anymore. He wanted to play chess, and cuddle. He kissed her softly, he touched her gently, as though he was afraid she would break. He was hesitant, careful. He blushed at the littlest caress and was embarrassed about kissing in public. He bored her.

But _Draco…_

Oh God! That man drove her insane! He slammed her against walls and kissed her until her lips bruised. She'd woken up more then once with purple marks where his fingers had been last night imprinted on her hips; she'd had to more then once use magic to cover up the bite marks on her neck. And she loved it. His passion, his fire…They way they sometimes didn't wait until their close were off to get to business. She shuddered just to think about it.

A hand on her arm jolted her out of her thoughts. Rachel, a fellow Gryffindor stood above her, looking concerned.

"Yes?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrow at the girl.

"Ginny, class is over." Glancing at the time, she stood abruptly.

"Oh!" She started packing up her still empty notes and putting her quill away.

"Gin, are you ok?"

"Fine, just thinking…" Rachel just shrugged and walked away.

Grumbling, Ginny rushed down the corridors to get to Transfiguration classroom.

…And she couldn't help but feel excited about meeting _Him_ tonight. Grinning to herself, she walked into her classroom.

"Sorry I was late, Professor. Won't happen again."

A/N: Yay! Another done. I think I know where I wanna go with this story now; it's kinda just leading itself from chapter to chapter now. Anyways, please review! Reviews are the best encouragement you can give a person writing a secretly terrible fic! Hahaha. Anyways…

'Til next time!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Nothing is mine except for the aimless plot.

There were very few things that disgust her, and shagging her own boyfriend shouldn't be on that list, but sadly it is.

Ginny tried to avoid intimate contact with Harry as much as possible, faking essays, illness, or fatigue. Because of dorm mates and excuses, she tended to succeed. Tonight she wasn't as lucky.

Over the past week Hermione had been sniffing too closely, and Harry was beginning to question their relationship, so she needed to put their unease to rest and with no other real options, she followed Harry up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

Harry's soft hands gently brushed against her curves, he delicately kissed the tip of her nose, and he slowly entered her body making sure not to hurt her, his hands carefully holding her thighs. It made her want to scream… and not in the good way.

Once Harry reached his peak, he smiled at her, at least, he smiled until he realized she hadn't come with him and was still not done, at which point he blushed profusely. A minute later he was asleep and she was creeping to her own bed, sexual frustrated and just plain irritated.

The next day, her body was still wound up and seeking a release, so much that she was the one who sent the owl today. It was simple, with only four words: Unused Potions Classroom. Now.

She stayed long enough to see him get the owl, read the note, and see his eyebrows shoot up. At that point she rose from the Gryffindor Table and left the Great Hall, making sure he saw her leave.

Ten minutes later, he walked in the unused classroom. Within seconds the door was locked, the room silenced, and his lips attacking hers. Her nimble fingers loosened his tie so that she could leave a mark on his neck while he bit her breasts through her shirt, making her moan.

Walking backwards, she dragged him with her to a table and hopped up on top, before working on his belt. She saw him smirk.

"A little impatient today?" He mocked.

"You have no idea," she growled out. His fingers traveled up her thighs, not even bothering to remove her skirt for this round as he grin furiously.

"Well I'll be happy to help."

He had her screaming five minutes later.

A/N: Naughty Ginny. I love writing all the different personalities Ginny could have, and this is one of my favorites. But everyone knows all good things must come to an end. ( And it will, soon, when Harry finds out!! R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny was making her way down to dinner that night when a hand shot out of nowhere and dragged her into a classroom

Ginny was making her way down to dinner that night when a hand shot out of nowhere and dragged her into a classroom.

"Oh honestly!" Ginny rolled her eyes, "This is ridiculous, Dra-!" And then she snapped her mouth shut. Because standing in front of her wasn't Draco, but Hermione, and her face was contorted into an expression she'd never seen on her friends face. "Hermione! What—what are?"

"Expecting someone else, Ginny?" Hermione looked like she would like to spit fire at her. "How could you do this, Ginny? To Harry of all people? How. Could. YOU!"

Ginny yanked her arm roughly from Hermione's iron grip. "_What are you talking about?_" she hissed.

"You shagging Draco Malfoy behind Harry's back!" Hermione returned. Ginny stood stock-still for more then one second, her mouth refusing to work. "I saw you. I followed you yesterday. I saw you disappear into an empty classroom, and I saw him follow after a few minutes. You're shagging Draco _fucking_ Malfoy!"

Ginny didn't deny it, knowing it's be pointless. So both girls stood staring at each other, doing nothing but breathing deeply.

"You wouldn't understand." Ginny whispered, defeated.

"Bloody well right, I don't." Hermione glared. "I'm not here to understand. I'm telling you that you better tell Harry, or I will." The Hermione exited the classroom, slamming the door behind her.

Ginny suddenly lost her appetite.

--

That night Draco took her from behind. He dug his manicured nails into her flesh as she was bent over Snape's desk, her skirt was pulled around her waist, her knickers thrown carelessly away. He pounded into her savagely, getting closer every time she squirmed.

Once they'd both sank t the floor-their bodies unable to hold them up anymore- she told him.

"Hermione knows." She had barely whispered it, but his eyes snapped up to hers.

He was silent for a long time.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, in his low, throaty voice. She bit her lip.

"I'm going to have to tell Harry." His eyes were positively burning.

"What are you going to _do_?" He asked again.

"I don't know." He said nothing, accepting her answer, but not satisfied.

And as she stood up to leave, uncomfortable with him for the first time, and nervous about her upcoming confrontation with her boyfriend, but he pulled her back into his lap.

Caressing her thighs and hips, he made one last request. "Ride me, Gin."

Who was she to refusing him something she desperately wanted to do?

It lasted longer this time, both aware that their time could be limited and both trying to make it as bloody good as possible. Their bodies moved so beautifully together, both giving pleasure and seizing their own in response. And as she brought him to his climax, she would have sworn she heard him whisper 'Don't leave me' before her own peak overcame her, and she lost all sense of reality.

A/N: _Wooh_. Almost done with this story. Shame, I like writing it. I felt positively sinful while writing this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

The next night Harry sat in the Common Room with Ron, laughing and care-free as Ginny made her way hesitantly down to join them

The next night Harry sat in the Common Room with Ron, laughing and care-free as Ginny made her way hesitantly down to join them. Wringing her hands nervously, she slowly made her way over to them, dreading every step. She would have to tell Harry about Draco soon, or Hermione would, and that would be even worse, and tonight was the perfect oppertunity. But she was afraid. She wasn't afraid _of _Harry, but of what it would _do_ to Harry. After all, just because she despised sleeping with him, didn't mean she didn't care about him…

"Hey Gin! There you are." Oblivious to his girlfriends' distress, Harry beckoned her over. She went, but instead of sitting next to him, she hovered.

"Harry, do you think we could talk for a minute?" She motioned to the exit.

"Sure, Gin." He got up willingly enough. Poor guy, he has no idea what's coming.

Once alone, Harry stood there waiting to listen to her, but she couldn't start. She tried again and again but couldn't seem to force the words out.

"Ginny, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He sounded so concerned. Another wave of guilt washed over her. She took a deep breath.

"I have to tell you something." He nodded, and she closed her eyes. "And it's going to make you hate me."

"Nothing could ever make me hate you, Ginny." He said with a small smile.

"This will." She promised, effectively making every trace of a smile drop off his face.

"What is it?" Harry whispered.

"Harry, I- I-…" She took a steadying breath. Like ripping off a Band-Aid, just do it. "I've been shagging Draco Malfoy." She almost yelled, desperate to just _tell_ him! There. It's done. And now she waited.

And waited.

The silence was deafening between them. He didn't say a word, and she refused to look up to meet his eyes. The minutes ticked by.

"Malfoy." It wasn't a question, and it wasn't an exclamation. It was a confirmation. She nodded.

"'Shagging,' not 'shagged.' Not in past tense then." Now she shook her head.

"How long?" It sounded strangled, as though the shock was wearing off.

Now a muffled sob broke out of her lips. "Months." Another pause.

"Are you sorry?" That was a tough one to answer.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." It was the truth.

"That's not what I'm asking. Ginny, are you sorry?" Her eyes snapped up to his. His face was twisted in pain and shock, and his eyes begged her to say 'yes.' Because she knew what he was asking. He wanted to hear her say she was sorry she slept with Malfoy, wanted her to say she was sorry she had cheated, and that she wouldn't ever again. And she couldn't.

"No."

He looked like he had a hippogriff shoved down his throat, and still he didn't yell, rant or rave. That's because he was Harry, he was too nice. And ironically, that's why she wasn't happy with him.

"Are you going to… date him now?" She was actually startled.

"I- I'm not sure."

"Well then." He took a deep breath, but the hurt was easy to hear. "That's that."

She nodded. The 'It's over' was easy to hear, and it's what she had expected.

"Bye, Gin." And he walked away. _Nice guys finish last_. At least people got something right, sad as it might be.

Ginny watched him leave, and then began walking down to the dungeons.

_One confrontation down, one to go…_

A/N: Well guys, I got one more with this story, and then that's that! : Please review and let me know what you want the outcome to be, for example if Ginny and Draco should end it all or go for it! I've got several directions I could end this in, and I want to know what my readers want! Let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny whispered the password to the portrait hiding Draco's Head Boy rooms, knowing it by heart. When she entered, she was surprised to see it dark. It was only past nine and Malfoy was already asleep in his large, silk bed.

Slowly walking to the place where the warm lump that was Draco slept, she stood debating how to convince Draco that it was in his benefit to be in an actual relationship with her and only her.

He looked like such a different person when he slept, his face clear of any sign of sneering or smirking. Ginny bit her bottom lip and decided just to get it over with. She climbed onto the bed and straddled his waist.

That woke him up alright.

"Weasley?" He mumbled his eyes still blurry and disoriented from sleep, but his hands found their way unerringly to her hips.

"Hey Malfoy." Her voice a little huskier then she wanted, probably due to his large, talented hands currently caressing her thighs. He grinned.

"Nice surprise."

"I'm actually here for a reason." But he was no longer listening. He had sat up, letting the sinfully smooth silk sheets fall to his waist and reveal his bare chest as he kissed his way down her neck.

"Draco…" She moaned, her result wavering. Well, why not? Why not enjoy him when he was ready to go? But even as his hands hiked up her skirt, pinching and teasing, she knew she needed to tell him.

"Malfoy, we need to talk." She used her hands to push against his chest, but he just flipped them over so that he was cradled between her legs, and continued mumbling a 'Later.'

And then he was inside her. Ginny half-gasp, half-moaned in surprise and pleasure. When did he even manage to rid her of her knickers? There was not much to do at this point but brace her arms on his shoulders, hold on, and enjoy the ride.

Before long, she felt it coming. She thrust upwards the same time he pounded down and just a little more…

And then he snuck a hand down between their bodies, his digits delivering a few sharp rubs in time with his cock and it sent her flying over the edge. She raked her nails down his back and he growled her name as he came.

She waited for her breathing to settle some before trying to gather any courage she might posses before he fell asleep.

"Draco?" A grunt was her reply. He was already half-way there. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I told Harry."

Those three words were all it took to get his attention. He went from practically comatose and snoring to completely alert and his intense gaze on hers.

"What did he say?" He demanded.

"He-he wanted to know how long this has gone on, and I told him the truth. The he asked me if I was sorry, and I told him that I was sorry that I—"

"_Get out_."

The words were soft but his voice demanded her compliance.

"Wait Draco, let me finish!"

"Why?" He bit out, pushing himself off of her. "So I can hear how you begged him to not leave you and promised you'd never do this again? So I can hear how you let him sleep with you as an apology? No, thanks. Now get out."

"Is that what you think of me?" She tried to ignore the way the words stung, and he ignored her, so she threw off the covers and began too search for her missing panties.

"So what was this Weasley? A good-bye fuck?"

"No Malfoy--!"

"I don't care. I mean, sure you were good for a shag now and then, but you were getting a little boring anyways. Good luck finding someone else who can make you cum, though."

Her face snapped to where he was regarding her coldly with impassive eyes. Finally, furious and hurt she stomped from the room, completely abandoning her search, trying to get away as fast as possible.

"Thanks for the nice good-bye _party_, Weaslette!" he called after her, and she hear the sneer in his voice as the angry tears swelling in her eyes spilled over.

She could only be grateful that he couldn't see her face as she walked away, so he'd never see her cry over him.

A/N: Sorry guys, I'm going to drag this on for another two chapters! Just because I'm into cruel and unusual punishment! Mwhahah!! Okay, sorry. So what did you think?


End file.
